<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чудо-осьминожка. Самый понимающий гость by Ailuropoda_Aprica, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422189">Чудо-осьминожка. Самый понимающий гость</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica'>Ailuropoda_Aprica</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020'>fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Чудо-осьминожка [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, Everybody Lives, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Осьминогу Джону определённо повезло в том, что он встретил Тони Старка.<br/>Сиквел к "Чудо-осьминожке".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Чудо-осьминожка [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чудо-осьминожка. Самый понимающий гость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кинк на секс с тентаклями, медленный секс, заботу в хёрт/комфорте.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Телесно-ориентированный спрут Джон любил всех своих людей и их нечастых гостей. Ответственно присматривая за Тони Старком, он увидел, как среди ночи тот быстро вышел из спальни и отправился к Стивену Стрэнджу, скрылся в его комнате. Джон бесшумно подполз к двери, прислушался к разговорам за ней и понял, что придётся подождать, для чего удобно расположился в коридоре.</p><p>За стеной хозяин Стивен рассказывал Тони всё, что знал о своём жильце, а Джон тихо удивлялся тому, сколько многое о нём успели выяснить жильцы-колдуны этой славной планеты, коим оказались не чужды ни сострадание, ни благодарность. Он помнил, как впервые попал в это здание — оглушённый, связанный мощными путами заклинаний, выдернутый из одной из бесчисленных оргий с участием наследного принца Альфы-840. В голове стучал новый приказ — служить Древней чародейке и не разочаровывать её. </p><p>Хрупкая маленькая женщина обошла его кругом, парой небрежных жестов смахнула все сдерживающие заклинания и заинтересованно склонила голову набок.</p><p>— Я вижу, тебе досталось. Тебя часто пытали огнём и острыми предметами. Не менее семнадцати лет, верно?</p><p>Джон многое бы дал, чтобы понять её речь — он не знал этого языка, но различал эмоции. И сочувствие его немало удивило.</p><p>Настолько, что он протянул наименее повреждённое, боязливо подрагивающее щупальце к своей новой хозяйке и погладил кончик её кожаной туфли.</p><p>— Всё настолько плохо? </p><p>Резко вскинув руки, Древняя создала большой светящийся квадрат с письменами и толкнула его в Джона. Он замер, приготовившись к боли, но не почувствовал даже прикосновения к себе, зато пару мгновений спустя наиболее глубокие раны на щупальцах стали светлеть и зарастать. Ошалевшими глазками Джон уставился на новую хозяйку и с шумом распластался перед ней, выражая признательность. Крупно задрожал, когда она погладила его по голове.</p><p>— Мы разберёмся с твоим состоянием, и я придумаю, как быть с тобой. Отдыхай.</p><p>Начертав в воздухе огненный круг, женщина исчезла в нём, однако через некоторое время вернулась и заколдовала Джона так, что ему стала понятна человеческая речь.</p><p>Джон обожал Древнюю — деловую, решительную, не жестокую. Старался ей угодить, с удовольствием читал подсунутые ею колдовские книги и помогал расслабиться после тяжёлых дней. Знакомился с её людьми и стремился быть полезным ещё и им, помогал восстанавливаться после травм некоторым бойцам-магам и испытывал особую симпатию личному помощнику Древней — Вонгу, тому самому, кому она поручила залечить по одной все раны на теле подаренного осьминога (сложные оттого, что были нанесены разными способами), убрать все старые шрамы, подготовить уютную личную комнату без лишних и путающихся под щупальцами вещей.</p><p>Днями и неделями Вонг терпеливо изучал и подбирал способ исцеления для каждой раны, в то время как Джон сворачивал щупальца в удобное кресло, мягко разминал колдуну спину (в основном, часто ноющую поясницу), заботливо подливал в пиалу чай. После месяца знакомства Вонг обнаружил в библиотеке старую книгу об Альфе-840 и узнал из неё слишком многое. Джон даже забился в угол, гадая, как новые сведения повлияют на этого опытного колдуна, но Вонг лишь скупо улыбнулся и заявил:</p><p>— Ты чувствуешь, что нужно сделать с тем, кому хочешь угодить, — он выдержал паузу. — Угождай.</p><p>И Джон постарался. Настолько, что помощник поведал обо всём своей хозяйке, и спустя сутки с той же просьбой пришла уже она, отчего изрядно посветлевший Джон ещё несколько дней розовел присосками и чувствовал себя самым счастливым телесно-ориентированным спрутом во вселенной. </p><p>Он боялся, что счастье закончится со смертью Древней, но новый хозяин по имени Стивен не уступал в понимании ей, продемонстрировал ещё большую широту взглядов и страдал от своих травм так, что Джон сразу проникся к нему не только симпатией, но и всеобъемлющим сочувствием и как мог постарался облегчить ему жизнь. </p><p>А потом Стивен поселил в доме гостя — усталого, истощённого пребыванием в очень неуютном мире, но отрицающего и слабость, и проблемы. О, Джон на такого уже насмотрелся — Стивен в отрицании был потрясающе хорош! А потому прекрасно знал, что делать, и, к его удовлетворению, гость Тони Старк очень быстро сдался.</p><p>— …Подведём итог, док: семнадцать лет над твоей чудо-осьминожкой глумились ублюдки из другого мира, а потом ещё примерно столько же её приводил в чувство твой колдовской кружок. И ты тоже. Всё так? — тихо уточнил за стенкой Тони.</p><p>— Да, — спокойно подтвердил Стивен.</p><p>— И она реально живёт на чувстве собственной нужности, расцветая, если кто-то ловит кайф?</p><p>— Старается всем услужить.</p><p>— Ясно, — пауза. — Завели себе гигантский тентаклиевый вибратор с присосками, а он и рад стараться! Молодцы, что уж…</p><p>В коридоре Джон нахмурился: прозвучало это так, будто Тони осуждал колдунов. Неожиданно. Даже очень.</p><p>Стивен шумно вздохнул.</p><p>— Тони, если тебе кажется, что мы с Вонгом недооцениваем Джона, подай пример. У тебя будет три дня, пока мы экранируем зал для эксперимента, так что тебе и карты в руки.</p><p>— Именно это я собираюсь сделать. Ладно, тебе пора спаточки, док. Бывай!</p><p>Послышались быстрые шаги. Не успел Джон отползти от двери на более-менее приличное расстояние, как из комнаты вышел Тони в плюшевых тапочках, окинул его задумчивым взглядом от макушки до кончиков щупалец и ткнул в сторону своей спальни.</p><p>— Ты. За мной.</p><p> И целеустремлённо двинулся туда же. Заинтригованный Джон бросил короткий взгляд на полупрозрачного Стивена (тот только кивнул) и шустро пополз следом за своим ответственным заданием. Задание было чем-то недовольно, даже немного рассержено, но хотя бы выглядело менее уставшим, чем днём — выспалось всё-таки. Оно направилось в гостевую просторную спальню с широченной кроватью с резными столбиками, парой кресел, шкафом до потолка и толстым зелёным ковром почти на весь паркетный пол.</p><p>Пропустив Джона в свою комнату, Тони закрыл за обоими дверь и развернулся, скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>— Знакомство с чудо-осьминогом. День три, попытка номер три. ПЯТНИЦА, фиксируй все показатели касательно меня и его.</p><p>— Да, босс!</p><p>— А ты не трогай больше мои часы.</p><p>Заинтригованный таким началом Джон внутренне согласился оставить мигнувший синим светом металлический браслет при госте и заинтересованно сложил щупальца. Кажется, гостю этого хватило — он опустил руки, дошёл до кресла и присел на подлокотник.</p><p>— Ну вот что, дружок. История твоя, конечно, — обнять и плакать. Все домохозяйки мира обрыдались бы, попади она когда-нибудь на экран. </p><p>Джон смутился. Чуть склонил большую голову, подтянул щупальца поближе к себе.</p><p>— …При этом парень ты неплохой: не устроил до сих пор геноцид, как-то контактируешь с другими. Приятный наощупь.</p><p>Джон смутился ещё больше, но всё же вытянул одно щупальце поближе к Тони, положил на спинку кресла, предлагая проверить: «Приятный? Ты точно обо мне?» — и увидел очень солнечную улыбку. А потом Тони принялся обеими ладонями гладить светлеющую кожу и общаться со своей невидимой помощницей.</p><p>— ПЯТНИЦА, записываешь? Откуда реакция?</p><p>— Босс, ваши прикосновения запускают цепь реакций в теле Джона. Их источником является его голова.</p><p>— Так, проверим ещё одну штуку. Джонни, закрой глаза. Надо, чтобы ты не видел меня, а я продолжу.</p><p>Обычно зрение осьминогу было жизненно необходимо: не только не спотыкаться о мебель, но и видеть источник возможной угрозы и готовиться к нему. Но Тони он решил довериться и послушно закрыл все свои глазки.</p><p>Поглаживающие прикосновения не прекратились.</p><p>— Что видишь, ПЯТНИЦА?</p><p>— Положительная реакция на ваши действия сохраняется, однако её интенсивность теперь меньше на семнадцать процентов. </p><p>— Так, а если я поглажу его через ткань…</p><p>— Интенсивность меньше на тридцать процентов.</p><p>— Понятно. Можешь открывать.</p><p>Джон тут же уставился на Тони, который встал с подлокотника кресла и прошёлся по комнате, сунув руки в карманы пижамных штанов. Потом остановился.</p><p>— Я это к чему всё сделал, Джонни, — начал объяснения он. — Док у нас имеет свойство застревать во всяких жутких мирах. Вонг на подмоге. А ты сидишь здесь один, весь серый, неглаженный… Никуда не годится.</p><p>От удивления осьминог округлил глаза. Это что, гость хозяина его пожалел, что ли? Прямо на ровном месте, зная всего пару дней, да ещё и после того, как он ему пройти к книгам не дал?</p><p>— Я решил сделать одну машинку, чтоб она понемногу гладила тебя. Ну и пару датчиков под управлением ПЯТНИЦЫ повешу: на случай, если док сильно задержится, тебя проведает кто-нибудь из нас. Я там, или Морган с Паучком — ты же знаешь, как обращаться с детишками и чего показывать им ещё рано, м-м?</p><p>Ошалевший от перспектив Джон серьёзно кивнул.</p><p>— Ну вот. Могут наведаться Пеппер с этой боевой подружкой Питера ЭмДжей. Но они уже взрослые девочки, так что вы найдёте чем разнообразить ваш досуг.</p><p>Джон честно пытался держать себя в щупальцах, но сломался: потянулся к Тони всеми разом, бережно подхватил его, приобнял и покружил над полом.</p><p>— Ну ладно, ладно, — широко улыбаясь, отмахнулся Тони. — Я пока только всё запланировал, не бросать же тебя тут одного. Кстати, сумеешь подружиться с остальными моими ребятками — приглашу в гости. Уверен, док откроет для тебя подходящий портал.  </p><p>От радости Джон порозовел весь. Покачал Тони как на качелях, потрепал его по волосам, потопотал свободными щупальцами, горя энтузиазмом. Потом подался головой к нему, жадно вглядываясь в лицо и безмолвно любопытствуя: что могу, друг хозяина и мой друг, сделать для тебя?</p><p>— Видимо, тебя интересуют условия? — понятливо прищурился Тони.</p><p>Джон кивнул.</p><p>— Тут всё просто. Позаботься о моих людях так же, как обо мне — с этим у тебя проблем не будет. Учитывай их возраст. Не давай Морган тебя заездить и не соглашайся гулять с ней по городу — док оторвёт нам обоим голову и будет прав. Кстати, насчёт Морган. ПЯТНИЦА, сделай видео с Джоном и отправь Магуне. Скажи, что это её будущий лучший друг.</p><p>Вспыхнул огонёк в браслете и погас. Через несколько секунд вспыхнул снова.</p><p>— Босс, ваша дочь в восторге! Она заранее его любит и ждёт встречи. </p><p>— Вот видишь? — усмехнулся Тони. — Недолюбленным у нас ты сидеть не будешь.</p><p>Счастье затопило Джона с головой, так что он гигантским усилием воли удержался от того, чтобы подпрыгнуть, но подбросил Тони. Не слишком высоко, разумеется.</p><p>Захотелось сделать ещё больше, поэтому Джон вопросительно погладил Тони по бедру.</p><p>— Ах да, ты и твои навыки в постельных делах. Что ж, учитывая, что док сам предложил объяснить Пепс твоё участие в моей реабилитации (не то чтобы я ждал, что её это возмутит — скорее, она захочет познакомиться), — я позволю тебе заняться твоим любимым делом.</p><p>Джон восторженно выпрямился.</p><p>— Никакой асфиксии, — веско добавил Тони. — Следи, чтобы я не висел вниз головой, и полегче с моей правой рукой — она так и не восстановилась до конца.</p><p>Несколькими щупальцами Джон тут же оплёл правую руку Тони и начал очень осторожный массаж. Ощупал каждую косточку от плеча до кончиков пальцев, размял перенапряжённые мышцы. Всё это происходило в полной тишине, лишь раз нарушенной коротким:</p><p>— Отслеживаешь, ПЯТНИЦА?</p><p>— Да, босс.  </p><p>Ещё дороже Джону было то, что Тони расслабился — в итоге сам с комфортом улёгся на щупальца, повернул голову вправо, наблюдая за рукой. Не протестовал, когда Джон снял с него футболку, лишь едва заметно усмехнулся:</p><p>— Давай медленно, Джон. Максимально медленно, как только сможешь. Но и чтоб я не сразу уснул. Вызов принят?</p><p>Ещё бы!</p><p>Слегка раздувшись от оказанного доверия, Джон принялся гладить всего Тони — крайне неторопливо, размеренно, с удовольствием скользя щупальцами по его гладкой коже. Не прекращая массаж руки, Джон осторожно ощупал его умную голову, пропуская щупальца сквозь пряди волос и перебирая их, легко погладил лоб и виски, ещё легче — шею спереди и гораздо сильнее и увереннее шею сзади, вдоль позвоночника, помогая расслабить её. Он позаботился о плечах и спине, о второй руке и о груди. Мягко, сильно там, где ощущал напряжение, с удовольствием видя, как розовеет кожа и как, запрокинув голову и зажмурившись, начинает чаще дышать Тони с улыбкой на губах.</p><p>Джону захотелось его поддразнить, а потому он долго и тщательно наглаживал поясницу, лишь слегка забираясь под резинку пижамных штанов. Улыбка на лице Тони стала ещё шире. Джон отреагировал на неё тем, что взялся разминать ступни — чувственно, нажимая на нужные точки разом, уже зная, как остро реагирует на это гость.</p><p>— Дружок, ты на полпути, чтобы я кончил в штаны, а второй пижамы у меня нет. Ничего не предпримешь?</p><p>Парой щупальцев Джон стянул с Тони штаны вместе с бельём — тоже медленно, как и заказывал гость. После не удержался, погладил внутреннюю сторону бёдер, хотя и пока не собирался приближаться к ней. Но шумно вздохнувший и распластавшийся на щупальцах Тони путал все карты.</p><p>Джон потянулся к своему главному фетишу — крепкой и очень привлекательной заднице, принялся мять и тискать её, заодно уделяя повышенное внимание пояснице и слушая, как тихо стонет Тони, выгибаясь навстречу щупальцам. </p><p>Жизнь со Стивеном Стрэнджем приучила Джона всюду таскать с собой смазку, поэтому он воспользовался ею, чтобы подготовить Тони ещё и внутри, в этот раз — более расслабленного и охотнее пускающего тонкое щупальце в себя. На первое же глубокое проникновение Тони выгнулся так, что Джон лишь чудом успел сжать основание члена и не дать кончить сразу. За это получил шлепок по щупальцу и хмуро-охрипшее:</p><p>— Меня, вообще-то, хватит не на один раз, приятель. Давно хотел проверить: насколько?    </p><p>Этот вызов Джон тоже принял. Несколько раз он чувствительно проехался присосками по простате и заботливо поддержал Тони, слушая его гортанный стон и ощущая сокращения мышц. После — дал немного перевести дух и начал снова, очень медленно и почти невесомо поглаживать его тело, перебирать повлажневшие от пота волосы (на это Тони особенно довольно улыбался и подставлял голову). В его ярких, искренних эмоциях Джону хотелось греться и светиться самому, от них бегали табунами мурашки по побелевшей шкуре, а изнутри пузырьками поднималось счастье. Испытывая его, он любил своего нового друга, как только умел — гладил, массировал, растирал, сжимал, ощупывал целиком всего: от кончиков пальцев до макушки. Ощутив вернувшееся возбуждение, обвился вокруг члена и одновременно толкнулся между ягодиц, синхронизировал движения так, что Тони шире развёл ноги и проскулил что-то совсем невнятное, но одобрительное.</p><p>Джон хотел доставлять удовольствие бесконечно долго, но у человеческих сил нашёлся предел: к концу затяжного сексуального марафона Тони перестал реагировать на ласки совсем, лишь блаженно покачивался на щупальцах, как в колыбели, и вяло гладил ладонью ближайшее из них.</p><p>— ПЯТНИЦА, отчёт мне к обеду. К тому же времени организуй доставку инструментов: робота для глажки Джонни я всё-таки соберу. И пиццу было бы неплохо.</p><p>— Всё сделаю, босс.</p><p>После короткого стука скрипнула дверь. Джон и Тони с одинаковым усталым любопытством уставились на уже непрозрачного Стивена, который сосредоточенно направил на них камеру мобильного телефона.</p><p>— Что, уже начал готовить объясняющую речь для Пеппер, док? — уточнил Тони.</p><p>— Видеодоказательства лишними не будут. Рад что вы поладили, — широко улыбнулся Стивен. — Отдыхайте.</p><p>И ушёл.</p><p>Шумно вздохнув, Тони закрыл глаза, даже не взглянув в сторону кровати. Внутренне порадовавшись ещё и этому жесту доверия, Джон поудобнее расположил свои свободные щупальца на ковре и приготовился охранять гостю сон.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>